1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leveling device, and more particularly to a sleeved leveling device with an anti-skid design used in construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In construction work, resin or silicon is usually used as sealant to fill into the seam between walls, and for aesthetic purposes, the constructor has to levels the sealant filled into the seam with a traditional plastering trowel 10, as shown in FIG. 1. The plastering trowel 10 includes a handle 11 and a plate 12 fixed to the end of the handle 11. The sealant is filled into the seam with a sealant gun, and then is leveled with the plastering trowel 10. Therefore, seam filling is inconvenient since it requires the use of different tools.
To make the seam filling operation easier, a trimming device 20 was invented as shown in FIG. 2, which is provided with a connecting portion 21 and a trimming piece 22 fixed on the connecting portion 21. The connecting portion 21 is screwed on a sealant gun A and includes a sealant injection nozzle 211. Sealant can be injected into the seam by the sealant injection nozzle 211 and then leveled with the trimming piece 22, so that it doesn't require the use of different tools during the seam sealing operation. However, the connecting portion 21 of the trimming device 20 has to fit on the sealant gun A, in other words, the sealant gun A should be specially sized and configured to fit the connecting portion 21, and the trimming device 20 doesn't fit the ordinary sealant guns available on the market.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show another trimming tool 30 which includes a conical portion 31 and a support portion 32 at one end of the conical portion 31. At another end of the conical portion 31 are formed a triangular trimming portion 33 and a nozzle 34 located between the trimming portion 33 and an edge 341. The trimming tool 30 is designed to sleeve on the ordinary sealant guns available on the market, and sealant is outputted from the nozzle 34 and leveled with the trimming portion 33. However, the trimming tool 30 cannot be fixed by itself on the sealant gun due to its inner surface is flat and smooth, the user has to push the support portion 32 against the sealant gun with fingers when doing the leveling, otherwise, the trimming tool 30 is very likely to fall off.
In addition, the trimming portion 33 of the trimming tool 30 is a triangular sheets structure. Suppose a tangent line T of the top end 311 of the conical portion 31 of the trimming tool 30 is perpendicular to the trimming portion 33, and an angle θ which is acute is defined between the trimming portion 33 and the edge 341. When the angle θ is acute, it means that the nozzle 34 is close to the trimming portion 33 and the tangent line T of the top end 311. In this case, the user has to hold the trimming tool 30 in an almost perpendicular position to the surface where the seam is to be filled in order for the sealant to be injected out of the nozzle without difficulties. In addition to the inconvenience of use caused, holding the trimming tool in a perpendicular position only enables the trimming portion 33 to contact the surface where the seam is located with the smallest contact area, and the sealant is very likely to leak out via the part of the surface where the trimming portion 33 didn't touch, so that the user has to do the leveling of the sealant for many more times.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.